I Love it When You
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Fleur and Hermione people. Lemon Alert kids stay away. Last part of the series.


Title - I Love it When You...  
Pair - Hermione/Fleur  
Note - I don't own harry potter. This will be the last of my little song series of Hermione and Fleur. I probably will start another series so no worries. I am also working on some Alice and Bella fics which i hope you enjoy a lot. Song is done by Joi it is called Lick.  
Rating - M for Mature

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick  
_

Hermione stared down at the sleeping girl beside her. Blond hair strewn about the pillow, pale skin glowing softly in the light of the morning sun that was peaking through the window. Running a hand down her side she stopped on her hip and pulled her closer to her underneath the white sheets and covers.

Leaning over she placed a soft kiss on the skin of Fleur's neck, she paused before she sucked the skin in her mouth and nipped it hard. Pulling back she stared at the red mark on her skin, smirking she watched as blue eyes fluttered open and settle on her.

_Lick_

Fleur looked at her lover who was wearing a devilish smirk that would put Draco Malfoy to shame. She turned over to face Hermione and nuzzled her neck before pulling back and kissing her softly "What are you up to" she asked in a whisper as she wrapped her own arm around Hermione.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

Hermione looked down at the blond "What do you want me to be up to" she asked in return to the question one delicate eyebrow lifting in question. Licking her lips she waited on bated breath for the answer. Tomorrow she would be leaving to prepare for school. She wanted to spend her ever waking moment with the blond before then.

_Lick_

Fleur looked up at the amber eyed youth and smirked her own grin before slipping from her grasp sheet and covers falling from her naked form. Walking to the door that lead to the bathroom she looked back to the bed "You coming dear" she then walked through the door. Sounds of water being turned on could be heard.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

Hermione watched go before getting up and following after her. Walking into the room she saw that Fleur was already in the bath, steam rising from the water, smiling she slipped in beside the blond before pulling her to rest between her legs and lay back against her chest. Reaching for a sponge she lathered it up and began the task of scrubbing the blond down, she giggled every now and then when Hermione touch a ticklish spot.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

Fleur let out a soft groan when Hermione stared to rub her shoulders with soft but firm fingers gently working the tissue, working out the knots that seemed to form after weird positions from last nights activities. Going limp after the finger stopped their gentle work she relaxed as Hermione began to was her hair for her. Those hands where very good at what they did, very good indeed.

_Lick_

After Hermione had finished washing Fleur she set about the task of washing herself, reaching for her own body wash, which was an axe product, she squirted some on the sponge and was about to begin scrubbing with slim hands took the sponge and a velvet voice said "let me do zhat". Fleur then began to wash her Hermione with soft hands loving how the body was made her girl smell. Sure it was a men's product but for some reason it worked well with Hermione, mixing with her own scent to come together to make a unique smell of axe, ink, and dust from books. It was so Hermione in her mind when ever she caught a wiff of the scent.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick _

Hermione sighed as Fleur took care off her once both where done bathing they just sat in the water for a few minutes before getting out. Both girls dried them selves of and headed back to the room to get dressed for the day. Hermione pulled on some briefs and blue jeans, fallowed buy a white shirt and a blue polo shirt thrown over it. Grabbing a tie she looped it around her neck before tying it. Pulling her hair back in a pony tail. Picking her dirty clothes and the towel she tossed them into a hamper.

_Love it when you lick_

Fleur was still only in a towel sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair and fixing it up when Hermione finished picking up all the dirty clothes in the room and straightening it out pulling the curtains apart to let some light in she opened the window as well so the room would pick up a cool breeze. Looking over a Fleur she smirked and gave the towel a quick yank leaving the French witch naked sitting in her chair legs crossed.

_Lick_

Fleur shivered from the cold but only smirked herself when Hermione's eyes landed on her breast where her erect nipples stood at attention. She only smiled when the brown haired girl blushed and went back to fixing the room, and taking their clothes out. She was gone a few minutes before returning to the room and flopping on the bed. Fleur took this time to get dressed herself, pulling on some silk panties and bra, followed by a black skirt with a brown leather belt, then a white blouse. Walking over she straddle her lovers lap she was about to say something when something poked her thigh looking down in question she asked " what is zhat 'Ermione" .

_It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmths of pleasure  
And hold on tight  
Hope you aint scared  
I promise I'll return the favor  
I'll do that trick you can't resist  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn  
Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist_

Hermione grinned and pulled a small square box out of pockets, opening it up she revealed a silver ring with a light blue diamond on it, inside of the diamond you could see a silver fire burning. It would form the shape of a heart then spell Fleur's and Hermione's then the words for ever. Fleur felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the ring, her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Hermione smiled and sat up "Will you marry me"

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

Hermione gently slide the ring on Fleur's finger before kissing the hand softly. Fleur cried out and hugged the amber eyed beauty with force "YEZZZ oh YEZ Hermione i will i will" Fleur began to kiss Hermione frantically hands gripping her shoulders seeking something to steady herself as she rocked herself in Hermione's lap trying to find some friction. Her skirt sliding up in her attempts, she was almost to the point of screaming, her hands reaching for Hermione's tie when a cough broke them apart.

_Lick_

Fleur's mother stood at the door with her sister both who where blushing. Fleur groaned at the ruined mood, but got up non the less fixing her skirt. Hermione fixed her tie as well it had gotten a little to tight and was crocked from Fleur's pulling on it. Standing up she smiled a sad smile "When i return we shall marry my Fleur until then," she kissed her softly and bowed to Fleur's mother and her sister. She left the house and head home.

Fleur was heart broken watching her leave from the window sighing, she stared at the ring and smiled turning to her mother "I guess i better prepare for my year at school as well" she turned to leave with her sister when her mother stopped her and gave a smile.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

Hermione sat at the table in the great hall, she was wearing her new hogwarts uniform, she had grown taller and need a new one but instead of the usual skirt she got pants, she had gotten used to them in Paris with Fleur. Sighing sadly she looked at her plate, thinking of the blond witch only brought her pain, but if she could get the year finished in a fast fashion while still keeping good grades it wouldn't be long until she was back with her lover once more.

Looking up when she heard her headmaster say something about new transfer students she gasped when she saw them.

_Lick_

Fleur smiled as she stood there in her new clothes looking at her Hermione, she waited as the hat was place on her sister's head, she was placed in Ravenclaw. Setting upon the stole she prayed, and hoped for Hermione's group. They hat talked to her in her mind saying she would be better for Ravenclaw as well but she argued. Finally it shouted her groups name, smiling she walked to her table sitting down by Hermione when so many other wanted her to sit beside them instead.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch it just excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling, the tingling wont go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

Hermione smiled and held her future wife's hand in her own feeling the cool metal of the ring on her finger smiling she brought it to her lips and kissed it not carring if anyone saw. People in the room gasped someone shouted "They're dating", Hermione stood up and shouted "NO...Where not WE ARE ENGAED NOW SHUT IT" setting back down she kissed Fleur's cheek and went back to eating.

_Oh oh sing  
da da da da da da da da  
da da da da da  
ba da ba ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba _

Back in the common room Fleur sat beside Hermione telling her off her mother plans to send her and her sister to hogwarts with Hermione. All of their parents had planned it out and discussed it with the headmaster of each girls school. "My mother also sendz her regardz of wanting grandz children sometime soon after our marriage" said Fleur as she ran a hand up Hermione's thigh. Leaning in she sucked on Hermione's ear lobe before whispering "h_ow bout we practice" ._

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick _

Hermione looked at the hand before nodding and leading Fleur out of the room unnoticed heading up many floors Hermione began to think real hard of needing a room with a big bed. Stopping when a door appeared she smiled and pulled Fleur in the door fading to nothing once both girls where in the room. Sure enough they where in a room with a big bed in the center, with big fluffy pillows and covers that where all white.

_Lick_

Turning she quickly picked up Fleur who wrapped her legs around Hermione, Walking to the bed she laid Fleur upon it and stripped her off her clothing her own soon following she was about to take off her tie when Fleur grabbed it yanking her naked body down on top of Fleur's naked body. Well truth be told Fleur still had on the long stocking like socks and Hermione her tie but other then that all clothing was gone.

_ You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

Hermione gripped Fleur's hips and slide them up the bed a bit before placing herself back between them, crawling down she began to lick at her lover's entrance sucking up as much of the wetness she could loving the taste of it. She did this until Fleur came with a cry toward the star cover ceiling of the room. Crawling back up she placed her own sex against Fleur and slowly began to rock.

Fleur moaned and squeeze Hermione tighter with her legs feet coming up behind her to lock at the ankles. Hermione moved down to kiss Fleur's neck, she could feel the rough socks on her back, making her grin. She moved a hand down and lifted Fleur's ass into its palm squeezing it and palming it.

"Ermione..." Fleur's panted moan of the other girls name echoed across the room. Her hands gripped the other witches shoulders her own hips rocking in motion with her lovers it was slowly building to a speeding point. The sound of wet flesh slapping together again and again filled the room.

Hermione's other hand moved to hold the side of the bed nail's digging into the covers trying to keep herself steady and not cum just yet she wanted to out last her lover. She had something planned for after she came. Picking up the pace she rocked her hips faster into Fleur until she felt the French witch stiffen up and cry out as she fell over the edge of bliss.

Hermione pulled back and reached for her wand mummering a few words she slipped back between her lover's thighs and laid on her softly keeping her self elevated slighting on her elbows. Fleur looked at her lover through lidded eyes before taking in her appearance before grinning "taking the children part to heart my love" she then swiftly switch their positions Hermione now on the bottom "then i shall assist you".

Hermione watched as Fleur straddle her hips before taking her with in her velvet wall making Hermione groan. Slowly they began to move Hermione's hands on Fleur's hips watching as the girl bounced on her lap, breast going up and down with her movements. As their paced picked up Fleur bent back a bit and placed her hands on Hermione's legs for balance as she raised her hips up and down. Her stomach flexing showing it's smoothness held some muscles beneath the silky skin.

They both keep up the pace, panting breaths echoed across the room. Sweat collect on their skin, finger's danced across flesh, lips caught each others. Hermione leaned up and sucked a nipple into her mouth, helping Fleur up and down faster, she could feel the velvet walls clenching her tighter. Pushing her hips up faster she slammed in and out of Fleur with speed she didn't think she had.

Finally the both cried out and laid their in the after glow. After a short nap, both girls awoke and looked at each other and giggled, getting dressed the snuck back to the common room, then up to the head girls room, which was Hermione's room. Climbing into the bed they let sleep over come them and waited for tomorrow to come.

END


End file.
